


You'd Never Know By Fucking

by PastelPunkPrincess



Category: My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Flogging, Gags, Incest, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Sibling Incest, Vibrators, Waycest, non-con at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPunkPrincess/pseuds/PastelPunkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard often engage in some kinky shit, but today, Gerard has no idea what's about to happen. Frank's always had the hots Gerard's brother too. So he decides to make one of his hottest fantasies come true, when he asks Mikey to come join them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'd Never Know By Fucking

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Gerard, who is in a committed relationship with either Frank or Mikey, one day gets double penetrated by him and Frank/Mikey. Bonus points if Gerard is blindfolded for *sensation play* And doesn't actually know who else is fucking him.
> 
>  
> 
> Not non-con, as in that in the end Gerard is totally cool with it in the end, but it's totally cool if Gerard doesn't actually figure out who is fucking him until after.

Frank stared at Gerard as he lay on his hands and knees. His arms were bound together underneath him, supporting his upper half and his dick hung heavy between his thighs with a cock ring on. He was tied to the bed by his ankles, with a spreader bar between his legs. Not too close together, just enough so they were open but still holding him, and he was blindfolded. He whined and pushed his butt back into the air, as much as he could, trying to get Frank to fuck him already. It was quite a beautiful sight seeing his legs all spread out and his tight pink hole just waiting for Frank to ravage. He was completely at Frank's mercy and it was only about to get better.

Frank licked his lips and smirked as he looked over at Mikey staring wide-eyed at his brother. He guessed that it was only fair that Mikey wouldn't have expected this was what Frank had meant when he asked him to quietly come join him for sex, but he didn't seem opposed either, just shocked. It took just a few minutes before Mikey snapped out of it and turned, smiling at him devilishly. Frank's stomach fluttered at the prospect of what was about to happen. There is no way Gerard would ever guess his own brother would also be fucking him soon.

Frank held his fingers up to his lips in a shushing gesture to Mikey and walked over to Gerard's toy box. Frank purposely rummaged through it loudly to get a rise out of his boyfriend strapped to the bed. Sure enough Gerard let out a loud groan and wiggled his ass around needy and desperate. Frank smiled maliciously and grabbed a couple dildos, a leather flogger, and a vibrator, then walked back over to the bed. He handed Mikey a dildo and the vibrator remote and moved over to his boyfriend. Gerard stilled and waited for them to begin.

Frank would be the one taking the lead since he was Gerard's dom and he had invited Mikey, but he wasn't going to just do this for Gerard. Oh no. He was also going to put on a show for Mikey. Frank had always really like Mikey almost as much as Gerard. The two often did things together when Gerard didn't feel like it or was busy working but this would be the first time they would be doing things with Gerard too.

Frank set all the toys out on the dresser beside the bed and looked them over, trying to decide which one he'd use first.

"Frankie! Come on," Gerard whined and wiggled again, growing impatient.

A sharp smack sounded as Frank brought his hand down across Gerard's milky white ass, causing him to whimper. "Quite you dirty little slut! You just can't wait for me to abuse you from both ends with so much dick. Fill you up so full you can't take it and not let you cum till after I do. Well you better be patient or I won't let you cum at all."

Mikey licked his lips hungrily at the thought of his brother begging at their mercy, as him and Frank used him like a cheap whore. He felt his dick twitch and he shifted his weight a bit growing impatient. Frank noticed and quickly grabbed two bottles of lube from the drawer, tossing one to Mikey. Gerard braced himself, preparing himself to get totally fucked and Frank smiled darkly.

"Look at you all ready for some fun," he chuckled.

Oh he was definitely using the flogger first. Gerard was being a naughty boy.

Frank ran his hand over the handle lovingly and grabbed if from among the items, along with the vibrator, and carefully got on the bed behind the tied up boy. He rubbed his hand gently over the curve of his boyfriend's silky smooth ass cheeks one at a time, then slowly started to run the black leather falls over them instead. Relishing in the way Gerard gasped and hummed at the soft tickling caress, goosebumps forming across his pale flesh. He could see Mikey watching his every move with intense ferocity, his eyes instantly lighting up with a fire for what was happening in front of him.

Frank fucking loved it. He loved watching both of them react to his touch. It made his whole body thrum with energy and excitement, to the point he felt like a live wire that was buzzing with electricity. He felt so in control and he was relishing in it. He was high with the feeling of power he had over both of their bodies, making them bend to his will, making them both so needy for him.

He bit his lip and looked right into Mikey's eyes as he pulled back, wringing the falls together like a dish cloth in his left hand and brought the flogger down lightly on the meaty part of his boyfriend's ass. Gerard cried out a bit with surprise, even though the sting was probably minimal with the soft blow Frank had dealt him, but Mikey's reaction was priceless. He was biting his lip hard, probably trying to stifle a moan, and his head was thrown back with his eyes closed like the he was the one who received the hit. Frank chuckled and ran the flogger up Gerard's back, making him arch his spine and shiver, licking his lips at the delicious feeling.

Right now Frank was just teasing them both but he was about to get serious soon. 

He swirled the falls over Gerard's back and then painted them up and down, before he landed another light smack on him, being careful to avoid his spine. He moved back down, landing a harder smack on his ass and earning a light gasp from him. Frank moved his hand back and started twirling the flogger in a circle, slowly bringing it forward until hit again and again, alternating between cheeks. He loved the way Gerard squirmed and whined under the steady slaps of the flogger and the way it made his ass cheeks giggle so temptingly. It was like heaven getting his baby all worked up and desperate for attention.

"You like that huh? You like when I flog your tight little ass, don't you slut?" he purred.

"Y-yes Sir."

"You want more?"

"Oh please Sir, yes."

Frank bit his lip with a hungry lustful gaze, as he watched Mikey practically eating his hand to keep quite. Frank could see how bad he was tenting his jeans and he was sporting a semi himself, so he decided to just do a bit more.

"Alright but only because I like beating the fat ass of yours," he growled, his voice dark and deep.

Frank twirled the flogger in a figure-eight and bought it forward, until he was smacking Gerard's perky ass cheeks in steady thumps. He did this for just a bit longer until Gerard was panting and gasping for breath, his raging boner leaking like a sieve between his thighs. Frank chased the last hit with his tongue, swirling it over the red hot abused flesh, as he looked up at Mikey under his lashes and snarled. He was panting almost as hard as Gerard and was steadily pumping his thick cock in his hands, drooling over what the shorter man was doing to his brother.

Frank felt positively sinful at the way he was making Mikey so hungry for Gerard's ass.

He reached a hand under his boyfriend, who was leaning over slumped forward slightly, resting his head and shoulder on the bed beside his arms. He slowly started massaging Gerard's balls, earning him a heady whine in response.

"You ready for more slut? You ready for me to fill you up with all that cock I promised?"

Gerard just moaned low in his throat in response and Frank smacked him hard on his already stinging ass.

"Ah! Yes Sir, please. Give me all you have Sir. I can take it. Fill your dirty little whore with dick. Fill me up s-so good. Please," he whined.

"That's more like it," he praised and ran his fingers up his boyfriend's ass, till he got to his tight little hole.

 He swirled his finger around his entrance and slowly teased him, watching as his ass muscles fluttered, till Gerard was pushing back against his hand.

"P-please sir! Please..."

"Please what whore?"

"Please, fuck me Sir!"

Frank grabbed the vibrator and brought it to his lips, swirling his tongue around the tip and looking over at Mikey as he did so. He let his eyes fall half shut as he shoved as much as he could into his mouth, sucking and moaning loudly, as he worked it in and out of his mouth slowly like a Popsicle. Then he pulled off with a loud pop, making both Gerard and Mikey groan in unison. Gerard suddenly bolted upright at the sound of the unfamiliar moan.

"F-Frank...is there...is there someone else with you?"

Frank chuckled at his boyfriend's obvious distress, "Yes, my little slut. It was supposed to be a surprise but he's just too eager to keep quite anymore. You're making him so hungry baby. He's a friend of mine. Don't worry, I wouldn't let anyone near my slut that I didn't trust. Are you okay with him fucking you too baby? He's going to help me make you feel so good."

"Yes Sir. If you trust him then I do too."

"Such a good little slut," Frank cooed as he rubbed his other boy’s ass reassuringly, "You're going to love this so much, trust me."

He shoved Gerard's top half back down so that his bound arms were against the bed again, then squirted lube on his hand. Spreading Gerard's ass cheeks wider with the other, he slammed two lube covered fingers into him without warning, pulling a loud yelp from the boy under him at the sudden stretching burn.

Frank worked his fingers in and out, scissoring a couple times, relishing in the pained whimpers falling from his boyfriend's lips. When he felt he was stretched enough, he pulled his fingers out and swirled his tongue around them, causing Mikey to moan freely.

"Mmm, you taste so good my little slut. So good for me."

"Thank you Sir."

He turned to Mikey and held out his hand, "The remote please."

It took him a moment to break out of his daze, but he soon placed it in his hand with a slight slap noise and Frank smiled darkly as he switched it on. The vibrator buzzed to life in his other hand and Gerard moaned loudly in anticipation.

Frank wrapped his hand in the back of his boyfriend's black hair and tugged his head up to him.

"I'm going to fuck you with this vibrator. You make so much as a peep and I'll turn it up and fuck you with it harder or press it against your prostrate till you're screaming for me to stop. Is that clear," he growled in Gerard's ear.

"Y-yes Sir," he whimpered back.

"Good."

Frank dropped his head back down and slowly ran the vibrator up the sensitive insides of his lover's thighs, making him quiver and shake with desire at the tantalizing ticklish feeling. He could hear his breath starting to hitch and stutter. He pulled it away and pressed the blunt head against Gerard's loosened hole, causing him to jump and twitch forward a bit. Then, he ran it back down the valley between his soft chubby ass cheeks and moved it again, placing it against the head of his boyfriend's cock. Gerard's whole body jerked and twitched like he was being electrocuted, his mouth in a perfect '0', as he completely took his breath from him.

Pre-cum was just pouring deliciously out of his red swollen cock and onto the vibrator. Frank watched as Gerard's shaking was growing worse, his body jerking harder and harder, as he tried not to make a sound.

Frank was so mesmerized by the beauty of what he was doing, that he jumped when he suddenly felt Mikey's hand on his arm. He stared at him questioningly, as he joined him on the bed. Mikey licked his lips and quietly gestured for him to scoot back some so he could get in between them. Frank watched as the younger brother leaned his head down to hover just above the vibrator, his head against Gerard's supple ass, looking up at him the whole time.

Frank was amused and interested to see what Mikey had in mind.

The younger brother quickly flicked his eyes down and ran his tongue slowly through the leaking puddle on the vibrator. Frank moaned loudly and palmed at his own erection as he watched Mikey lap at the vibrator and the underside of his brother's cock, cleaning up all the messy liquid.

Gerard squeaked loudly and let out a shuddered moan but Frank completely forgot him, as Mikey pulled back up and took the remote from his hand. He clicked the vibrator off and grabbed Frank's other hand, making him shove the vibrator in his mouth. He cleaned it thoroughly, well staring hungrily into his eyes.

He removed it from his mouth with a pop and slammed his lips onto Frank's. Their tongues danced together, the taste of Gerard's pre-cum and Mikey, making him loose his mind.

They both pulled apart after a while, to catch their breath and because Gerard started whining from being left alone. Mikey smirked devilishly and quickly climbed off the bed, picking something up and moving around to his get in front of his brother. After he clambered back onto the bed, Frank finally saw what it was, as the younger brother wrapped the straps of the spider gag around the elder's head.

Frank chuckled darkly and moved back toward Gerard.

"Now, you're going to take whatever me and my friend give you, is that clear? Shake your head if you understand."

Gerard shook his head vigorously, his messy dark hair falling into his face.

"Good. Since you can't say the safe word, I'm going to give you your bell. Ring it if you want us to stop, okay."

Frank climbed off the bed and opened the top drawer of the dresser, the large bell jingled as he did. He quickly grabbed it and placed it firmly into his boyfriend's open hands, then turned back to the array of toys he had laid out and picked up another dildo. Turning back to the man laid out on the bed, he tangled his hands in Gerard's messy hair and pulled his head up. Frank watched as drool dribbled down his chin, well his tongue worried subconsciously at the metal ring between his teeth.

"Suck my friend's cock for him and do a good job, well I fill that tight little hole of yours. Show him what a whore you are."

Mikey moved up to his brother's waiting mouth with his thick erection in his hand and gently rubbed the tip against his spit slicked bottom lip. Frank watched on excitedly, as the younger brother slapped his cock teasingly against Gerard's face, making the older brother whine in the back of his throat. Mikey carefully guide his cock into the metal ring, as Frank pushed Gerard's head down on him, causing the older brother to gag lightly at the intrusion.

Once the he was all the way to the back of of his throat, Frank let Mikey's hand replace his, as he scrambled back to his position. He quickly picked up the dildo and the vibrator and coated his hand with lube, slicking them both up. He placed the blunt head of the dildo up against Gerard's stretched pink hole and started to push in. The older brother let out a delicious moan around Mikey's cock and pushed back against the dildo.

Frank started to work it in and out of him, relishing in the way it drug at the flesh of his lover’s ass when he slide it out. He buried it deep into him and twisted it as he pulled back, adjusting the angle until he felt Gerard buck beneath him. He grinned madly at hitting his sweet spot and started ramming down into it with every thrust.

Gerard was moaning obscenely between the two of them, causing Mikey to throw his head back and grunt harshly as he thrust his brother's head up and down on his cock.

Frank slowly pressed a finger in beside the bright green dildo, continuing to stretch his lover more for what he was about to do. He felt Gerard's rim muscles tighten for a moment in pain but slowly relaxed after a second. He quickly pulled his finger out once he was stretched enough and shoved the vibrator in all at once.

Gerard bucked forward, releasing a strangled yelp and gagged harshly. His legs began to wobble harshly beneath him and Mikey paused to let him catch his breath.

Frank rubbed a hand over his back reassuringly.

"Shh. It's okay. You're doing so well for me, my little slut. Now take deep breaths for me and focus on what I'm doing. You can take this. I know you can."

Gerard took a deep breath and Frank waited until he visibly relaxed, before he turned the vibrator on and started moving it in and out slowly.

"Now, make him cum for me slut. Don't hold back," Frank snarled and turned the setting higher on the vibrator.

Mikey shoved his brother's head back onto his cock and started into a hard fast rhythm with his thrusts. He moaned loudly as his climax quickly approached and Frank just started at the beautiful display in awestruck amazement. His hottest fantasy ever, was playing out before his very eyes.

Sweat glistened against the youngest brother's forehead and toned chest, the hair sticking to his face in messy drenched tendrils. His hands were fisted tightly in his brother's black locks, arching his head back so he could deep throat him. The glorious sound of the sweet slap of skin on skin and Gerard's light gags filled his ears, driving him crazy with need. Frank watched as the muscles in Mikey's abdomen began to twitch and his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down, telltale signs he was about to cum.

He threw his head back, eyes screwed up, and came hot and heavy into his brother's mouth, shouting his name. Gerard gagged and chocked for a bit, but finally swallowed, gasping for breath.

Frank couldn't take it anymore. He ripped his pants and boxers down, pulled off the cock ring, and through the dildo to the side, immediately thrust into him with wild abandon. The glorious feeling of the vibrator, all the prior teasing, and Gerard's gaping hole, blew his mind completely. He lasted three seconds before his orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks. He threw the vibrator down and came so hard he literally almost blacked out. It felt like it lasted forever, as his high filled his brain.

He could feel Gerard's own orgasm rippling through his muscles, as he tightened around him. Frank slowly pulled out and Gerard slumped forward onto his shoulder, panting for breath and dripping cum from both ends.

Once he calmed down enough and his brain was working properly again, he realized who had been fucking him too.

"Mikey?"

The younger brother chuckled and leaned forward, undoing that gag and pulling the blind fold off his head.

"Surprise. I hope you're not made at me for this."

Gerard just smiled up at him and laughed, blowing hair out of his face.

"No way! That was the best fucking sex I have ever had! Gosh Mikey, your fucking cock is huge."

Mikey bent down and placed a soft kiss to his brother's for head. Frank smiled warmly at the two brothers and set about untying Gerard. He was happy that he had finally gotten his wish and made them so much closer in the process. Now they all had such a special bond they could share with each other. He was ecstatic for fun between the three of them in the future.


End file.
